The World vs Titanic
by ShadowlightRaven
Summary: England invites the other countries to join him on the Titanic's maiden voyage. He didn't really expect to enjoy it all that much, but he really didn't expect the vacation to take a turn for the worst! Will they stay dry or start treading freezing cold water? Rated T for tragedy and slight cursing. Also maybe some boyXboy? ;D
1. Chapter 1

OOC: PLEASE ENJOY! I'll post a few more chapters and depending on how much people like it I'll post more! Please Review and Favorite if you like it! It gives me motivation to keep writing 3

England stepped out of the motor vehicle and onto the rather fiflthy street. The docks were busy with far too many people, and He began to wonder just how many of them would be tagging along for the ride. In all honesty, he had not intention of enjoying this trip. It was more of a publicity thing for the country to be going on a cruise liner. He much preferred battle ships, or pirate ships over a waste of sea space where the spoiled people could flaunt their social statuses. Then again, France insisted that he get out amonst the people. He hadn't been very social as of late. He was still a bit sore over his loss of one of his favorite gueens, Victoria. She was fabulous company, her and Albert both. She never really recovered from her husband's death though, but she always managed to throw the most amazing parties. America seemed to like her alot whenever he'd come over. She was the least stuffy of any of the previous rulers, and that it was a bit of big deal for America to say he enjoyed one of England's rulers. He had had a bit of nasty run in with one in particular.

What annoyed England more about this boat ride is that the other countries would be joining him. It wasn't even so much the other countries that bothered him. Not at all, but... that wine-loving-God-foresaken-beardy-pretty-boy-France. He would not be enjoying being stuck on a boat with the likes of him. He also wasn't quite sure it would be a good idea for France and Germany to be stuck on the same boat either. They weren't exactly at the best of terms right now. He might have to seperate them, most likely with no help from America. He surely wouldn't waste his hero speach on the likes of European squables.

And what better timing could that wino-bastard have shown up. He wrapped an arm around England's shoulder and smiled a most charming smile, flipping his stupid long blonde hair. "Angleterre! How good to see you mon ami! I'm so glad you could make it. You're simply beautiful on this fine day, mon petite lapin!" He said in his heavy French accent. England barred his teeth and threw France's arm off of him, glarring. "Shut up, wanker. I'm only doing this for my damn Prime Minister, not because you begged me to." France simply smiled, in an unbelieving way. "Oh, is that all? Are you sure it's not because

Amerique will be joining us? He has been looking forward to this for a while now."

England turned red with annoyance, and for another reason he wouldn't admit, even to himself. "No! You bloody git! I'd more likely come to make sure you keep your flithy hands off of him and that other one." France smirked at him and put his hands on his hips. "You mean Canada? Oh, Papa would never dream of seducing ma petite feuille d'érable! Although, Amerique would be rather tempting with all those rippling muscles you know... Did you know he has recently added another star to that flag of his? The 48 I do believe. Arizona." He said with a seductive grin. "He has gotten rather... powerful." England balled his hands into fists and held them up threateningly. "Keep your bloody hands off of America, you wino-bastard. And yes, of course I know about his recent states. New Mexico as well as Arizona. What was that other one he was complaining about? Oklahoma. Yes, that's it. Says he only made it a state because the territory could no longer sereve as just a spot to dump the natives."

That's when they were interupted by a large looming shadow. A shadow that could only belong to Russia. "Hello, England and France. It's so nice to know that you haven't stopped fighting. I'm guessing everything is normal then. You did say America would be joining us, da?" England slowly turned around to face the large country. His tall figure towered over him. "Aw... yes. He will be." Russia smiled at this, and adjusted his scarf that he never seemed to take off. "Very good. We will be able to discuss the position of the top power of the world, which will always be Mother Russia." He said with an erie smile. France frowned and looked at him questioningly. "Amerique isn't the top power, Angleterre is right now." Russia just gave a knowing smile and nodded. "Of course, but not for long."

Bloody hell, Russia was creepy. Thankfully, China soon showed up, along with Japan. He was rather greatful they didn't bring Korrea along. "Ai ya! This port is far too crowded! I could barely see you guys, were it not for Russia looming over everyone like the giant he is." The short Asian man said indignantly. Russia only smiled, and Japan figited with nervousness. "Arigato, Igirisu-san, for inviting us on this luxurious boat ride. I hope it's no trouble." He said with a polite bow. England rolled his eyes, the new country was far too formal for his own good. He did of course give a greatful smile. He was the closest thing to a gentleman around at the moment. "It's no trouble Japan. We're delighted you could join us. Besides, most of these poshy nobles will be most of the trouble." He said with a twange of annoyance.

Then walked up the decendent of Holy Roman Empire himself, Germany. Along with the bouncy Italian that was Italy of course. "Oh! Ciao everyone! Me and Germany finally made it! PASTA!" He said with a happy sing-song voice. Little did England realize was that not only had Italy and Germany showed up, but there was aslo the argueing duo behind them, Spain and Romano (Southern Italy). "Oh, but Romano, you look so red! Just like a tomato!" The Spaniard cooed lovingly to his "friend". Romano rolled his eyes and glared at him. "Would you please stop calling me that, bastard? I don't give a fuck." Aw yes, Romano was well known for his silver tounge. Germany moaned and pressed a finger to his temple. "Please stop fighting. I'm getting a rather throbbing head-ache at the moment." Italy blinked up at his companion and then held up a hand in declaration. "Don't worry Germany! Once we get on the boat, I'll make you the tastiest pasta you've ever had! I'll even add in some sasage too, because I know how much you like it!" Germany sighed and patted Italy on the head. "Yes, of course Italy."

Germany turned to England, but not before glarring at France and asked, "Where is America? Shouldn't he be here by now?" England pulled out his pocket watch and checked the time. Fifteen mintutes before they were to board the star liner. He looked around in wonder. "That git. He'll be late if he doesn't hurry up." That would be when Russia chimed in. "America is over in that pub over there. I went in for some voldka, but was rather dissapointed when they didn't have any. He is playing poker with some rather shady looking characters, along with little Canada. He was so cute." Everyone just stared uncomfortably at Russia's last statement, but then all turned back to England. He sighed and crossed his arms over his chest. "I supose I will go and fetch him then?" He more said, rather than asked. France grabbed his shoulder suddenly looked rather determined. "I will come as well. Ma petite feuille d'érable is in there!"

England sighed and shrugged France's hand off, before turning to the others. "Please board the ship soon. We'll be back in a few minutes." He said and then turned to walk toward the pub. France hurried along behind, rather excited to see Canada again.


	2. Chapter 2

America was all smiles at his hand that he was presented with, but only on the inside. He still wore his poker face. Canada on the other most certainly did not have much of poker face. "Um... Al, don't you think we should be heading toward the ship? It's almost time to launch if off, and we're sort of important.. We need to be there." His brother said in his usual quiet and polite voice, glancing up from his obviously bad hand of cards. America put a finger to his lips, and smirked at him. "No way dude, don't even worry about it! We'll be there on time, just you see!" He whispered enthusiastically in his total hero voice. Canada frowned and layed down his cards. "I fold..." He mumbled quietly and looked rather crestfallen. The men who were playing smirked and pushed forward a large sum of pounds his way. "Any final bets, American?" They said in obvious British accents. America kept his poker face and pushed forward some American dollars, about $240. That was alot. The gentlmen smirked, and layed down their cards. They had a wonderfully good hand, but America's was better. He layed down his cards to reveal a royal flush. "Read 'em and weep."

The men were devistated, and instantly began fighting with one another. America laughed and grabbed his winnings, shoving them into his carry on. "AND WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING?!" Yelled an angry voice from behind them. "Oh, shit..." America and Canada said simaltaniously. Canada was wrestled into a hug by France, while America was hit on the head by England. "You gits! You're supposed to be on the boat right now! It launches off soon!" America rubbed his head and smiled up at England. "Don't sweat it bro, I was just having a little fun. And won. We can go now!" He said standing up. The gentlemen looked up at England in awe. "Whoa, hold on a minute. You're England... and that's... America?!" The shouted in disbeliefe. "As in, THE America? Not just some twat American?"

Canada frowned, and straightened his glasses, standing up and joining England, France and his brother. "Yes..." Canada said quietly and hid behind his brother. America nodded and gave them the thumbs up. "Of course it's me dudes! I'm undeniably the ultimate hero!" He declared. The men stood up and cracked their knuckles. "Perhaps you wouldn't mind handin' over that there money, eh? To those who could actually use it." One of them said, standing up as well. England grabbed America's sleeve and glared at him. "You cheated them out of their money?" America nodded and looked back at him. "Duh. Poker, dumbass." England began dragging him away, and France quickly grabbed Canada and pulled him away aswell. "Sorry, my fine gentlemen, but us countries must be going now. We've got a boat to catch."

"Oh no. We'd like our money back, yank." One of the brothers said insultingly. America stopped and England almost tripped. He turned back toward the dudes and crossed his arms over his chest. "What was that, brit? I couldn't hear you over your stupid, drunk accent." That was when they charged at him, and while America was ready to fight, England most certainly was not. It took all of England's stength to drag America away from the scene, as they all quickly rushed back out to the docks. All the way, running from the men, and England yelling at America for behing an idiot. They quickly boarded the ship, just as it was about to leave, and stopped to catch their breath.

England glared at America and smacked him in the arm. "Are you trying to cause trouble? You have an image to uphold, so you might as well try to act civil!" America rolled his eyes and looked down. "Don't tread on me, remember?" Canada and France glanced at eachother and back to the quarelling nations, tension filled they air. Instantly America almost regretted his comment. Why did he have to bring that up of all things? England glared at him in anger and balled up his fists. "YOU BLOODY-" but thank goodness the children didn't get to hear what came next, due to the perfect timing of the ship's loud horn.

America winced and watched as England stomped off and went toward, he assumed, his room. Canada sighed and looked annoyedly at his brother. "Did you really have to? We're supposed to enjoy this cruise, not make it a battle field." France took Canada's hand and led him off. "Let's just give them time to cool off, they always make up in the end, right?" He quickly grabbed America's arm and whispered to him. "Please try and apologies by dinner, you're the only one Angleterre was actually looking forward to seeing." America stared at him and turned away from France and his brother. "Yeah, yeah."

America looked out over the edge and watched as all the people waved good-bye to loved ones and total stangers alike. He smiled and waved back, enjoying the excitement. He turned back and glanced up and down the ship. "So, this is Titanic huh? Do they really think not even God could sink this ship?" He asked to no one in particular. "That's... what they're saying... I'm not... so sure about it... though." Said a rather slow voice from behind him, making him jump. He really wasn't expecting a response. When he turned around to see who it was, no one was there, untill he looked down. There, sleeping soundly on the deck, was Greece. He had no idea that Greece had joined them. "Oh, hey Heracles. Is Turkey here as well?" He asked casually, leaning against the side. Greece looked up at him and suddenly looked less happy and more annoyed. "Who even cares? That stupid Ottoman is just here because of Japan..." The suddenly less sleepy sounding voice of Greece made America surprised. "Oh, okay then..." So he is here.

America turned to walk away, when he glanced up at the top deck. There was Russia. Looming over the people like a dreadful shadow. America didn't really like Russia all that much, but Russia didn't really like him either. He watched with interest and China showed up and started to speak with Ivan. They seemed to not be talking about anyting important. Russia smiled as always, and China looked as annoyed with everyone, as always. That guy always had something negative to say about someone. He ducked into the main entrance and decided to start wandering around the ship. He was instantly greeted by a spiffy looking man who bowed low, stopping him in his tracks. "Mr. Jones, I have a first class suit ready for you, if you'll follow me, I'll show you to your room."

America stared in confusion. "I only have a second class ticket." The man shook his head, nodded curtley. "Oh no, sir. We wouldn't want someone with your status in the second class housing. It simply won't do. We've moved your belongings to the first class suite, please follow me." And with that, the man turned and walked off on the turn of his heal. America sighed and felt rather annoyed with this whole class system. He really didn't understand what the big deal was, but then again, these things weren't really his forte. He followed obediantly behind the staff person, considering he hadn't even gotten his name he had no idea what to call him, and was gauking around at all the different sights.

First, there was the interior of the thing. The elegant wood-work, the beautiful chandaleres and just the fanciness of it all. "I'm deffinately not in Kansas anymore..." He whispered to himself. Second, there were all the posh looking people. Ravish dresses, pripped and preamed suits, and fancy hats for both topped it all off. He felt rather out of place in his dress-shirt and overalls. Maybe he shouldn't have taken off his over coat...

"Here we are sir." He said, opening a large wooden door. America stepped into a whole new world. Everything was beyond... him. He was used to simple little white houses that people had made with whatever they had. Even sod houses were still in use by most of the Westerners. The red carpet, the wonderous wall paper, the four-poster bed. Everything was amazing to him. There were even different rooms, and it was all his.

Suddenly, he felt like he didn't deserve any of this. It must have been the hero inside of him, or whatever, but this lush room just made him feel out of place. And sitting in the midst of it all was his one single suit case, full of simple clothes. He had only packed one outfit he could possivly consider fancy, his only one infact. Alfred ran a hand through his golden blonde hair and sighed. Maybe no one would care that he looked like a second class citizen, even if he was to hand out with the upper class.

America was left alone to his room...er... rooms, and he decided it was about time he put away his belongings. He started to empty out his bag when he got a knock on his door. He set down the pair of pants he was folding and went over to the door, opening it. Behind the barrier he found a rather glum looking Arthur. He smirked and instantly hugged the other, only to be pushed away. "What was that, you git?!" England asked in surprise, blush dusting his cheeks. "A hug, duh." America said with a laugh. Arthur crossed his arms over his chest and looked away. "Don't think I was coming to appologize or anything. I was coming to make sure you found your room, and since you have, I'll be off." And with that England turned on his heal to walk away. "Wait! Arthur!" America cried, grabbing his wrist.

England swung back around to face him looking rather flustered. "Look, I'm sorry. I should've acted more responsibly, and at least told you where I was in the first place. I'm also sorry I poked a sore spot with you..." England's expression lightened and he sighed. "Thank you... I suppose I'm also sorry for overreacting. I shouldn't have yelled at you, or just stormed off. It's just that I really don't want to be here, and just saying that not even God can sink this ship is very much bad luck. You never put that much faith in this big a vessel... for all we know Russia could be waiting to attack or something..." America laughed and threw an arm around him. "Yeah right. France said I was the only one you were looking forward to seeing."

England blushed even more and pushed America away and started off down the hall. "Just be sure and dress at least somewhat acceptable. I won't stand to be seen with you dressed as the lower class." Alfred just smirked and turned back to his clothes. "Wow, someone cares an awful lot what people think..."


	3. Chapter 3

Alfred straightened out the sleeve of his suit and made a face at himself in the mirror. He probably should've brought something a bit nicer, or at least more than just one, but he didn't really care. Maybe he should slick back his hair? That might be cool. He decided to try it, and the results were... well he thought a bit rediculous, but at the same time, he had to admit he looked rather dashing. The only thing that would not stay down was his nantucket, but it looked better that way anyways.

He quickly dabbed some cologne he'd borrowed from France on himself, and made his way out the door. The upperclass people all looked rather stuffy, and to while his suit wasn't amazing or anything, he couldn't help but notice many heads turning. Lady's giggled when he walked by, and America, being the crowd pleaser he was, offered them a half smile and a wink, which only increased the flattered giggling. Alfred made his way to the dining room and saw that Canada, France, Germany, Italy, and Japan were already seated. Where was everyone else? He just shrugged and pulled up a chair next to Canada. "Hey, brother. What goes on?"

Matthew blinked at him and resituated his glasses on his face. "Al, you clean up really well. You actually look... well..." He stutterd, realizing it must be weird to be saying something like that to his own brother. "Hot? Sexy? Do-able?" France chimed in, leaning over Canada to get a good look at America. France smiled, looking very pleased. "I always knew no matter how much of you that English-bastard claimed he could never beat the attractive out of you. Your taste on the other hand..." France smiked a bit nervously and glanced to the side. "Saddly, your sense of taste has been butchered by his horrible cooking. I promise you I tried to cook for you whenever possible, but Angleterre simply wouldn't have it." He sighed and looked back at America, getting a rather hungry look on his face. "Then again, I'm sure you would taste just fine." France purred, smirking seductively at the younger nation.

Canada blushed, and America gave him a rather creeped out look. Then, who would show up but England and he smacked France on the head. "Would shut your stupid bearded mouth? You'll catch flies." He growled, voice like venom. Arthur glanced over at America and then calmly sat down next to him. "Well, you're quite the catch. If only you could dress that way normally..." America rolled his eyes and leaned back further in his chair. "Please, this was way to much work." Engaldn scoffed and took a drink of water from his glass. Eventually the other nations showed up, and they were all served. The tension at the table, regardless at Italy and Spain's attempts to bring up small talk, was sparking between everyone. Germany was glaring at France and France was glaring right back, while Russia was eyeing Canada hungrily, getting the young nation nervous, and America glaring at Russia. Japan read the mood and refrained from speaking, while China did quite the opposite. He talked about how far superior and mature he was compared to everyone else. Greece glared at Turkey and Japan was sitting in between them, and Romano was insulting almost evey dish that was brought out to them.

Arthur was the only one who stayed calm, eating silently and smiling to himself. That was untill he said something rather unexpected of him. "I'm so glad we're all hating eachother and disagreeing, it seems more natural." He said simply and sipped at his tea. Everyone else looked at him confused. "Although, if we're really going to be stuck on this boat with one another, why don't we all at least try and get along? Not that I'm incredibly fond of the idea myself." The table was silent, then Francis of all people finally spoke up. "Angleterre is right, though I hate to admit it. We should all try and get along- GERMANY." He said, throwing a angry glare at Ludwig. The large German man looked agaust and instantly became aggresive. "Nein! I will not even try to get along with France." Italy pulled at his sleave, and looked up at him pleadingly. "Veeee- please Germany! This will be a terribly long trip if we don't try and get along! We should listen to Mr. England!"

Spain chimed in aswell. "C'mon everyone! This is suposed to be a fiesta! No matter how much it pains to me agree with Senor Eyebrows, we should all at least try and act like amigos! It will be good for publicity, and make this trip more bareable." Romano rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "As if. I can hardly stand you, and I most certainly can't stand any of these other bastards..." He said with disgust and turned away. Greece got in on the action too, talking much faster than he usually did. "Turkey just came here to steal Japan away from me!" Japan held up his hands as to calm him down. "Please, Heracles-san, I promise I will not leave you." That was when Turkey spoke up. "But Japan is my friend!"

Germany was obviously becoming irritated with all of the getting nowhere. That was when it was Alfred's turn to speak up. "Alright dudes! It's obvious all of your opinions suck, so you'll have to listen to me! I agree to get along with everyone here, as long as Russia will lay off my bro." That was when almost everyone at the table said "Who?" Matthew sighed and looked rather crestfallen, looking down into his lap. France instantly glared at everyone sitting at the table, throwing his arms around little Canada. "You can't be serious! Just look at him! He's so beautiful, just like moi!"

Russia kept on his usual creepy smile. "I will stop laying on Canada if China will shut up about how he is so much more mature than me." China crossed his arms over his chest and looked annoyed. "I'll stop talking about me if Japan admits he's my kid-brother, aru." Japan sighed and glanced over at China from across the table. "I'm your kid-brother, China-san..." Spain beamed all around the table. "Ole! Now we're making some progress! Greece?" The spot-light was now on Greece, who had actually accomplished to fall asleep in the middle of the argument. That is, we thought he was asleep. "I'll... stop fighting with Turkey... since Japan... was willing to cooperate." Turkey agreed aswell and then everyone turned to Germany and France.

Germany huffed and closed his eyes like it pained him to say this. "I'll stop being rude to France, but only for this boat ride." Francis also agreed and Italy was estactic. "Hoooray! We can all be friends again! I wanted to say this earlier, but Germany said for me not to! Alfred, you look really good when you try! It's a major improvement!" He said grinning at America. Alfred smirked and shrugged. "Thanks dude, you don't look too bad yourself." England scoffed and sipped his tea again. "Please, we don't need America's fat head any bigger."

After the dinner, which went suprisingly well, Francis, Ivan, and Turkey went to the smoking room, while Italy dragged off Germany, and Kiku was talking with Yao. Heracles was asleep, and Canada went back to his own room, while Romano and Antonio went off to do God-knows-what. That left Alfred and Arthur to talk out on the deck. America leaned up against the railings whatching as frilly women walked by in frilly dresses while holding onto their dogs, gossiping amoungst themselves. "Bro, what is with all these people? Are they all so snobby and stuck up?" He asked, a bit in disgust. England looked out over the Ocean and sighed. "Saddly, yes. Most of them are this... snobby, as you put it. There is one fine girl, Rose I do believe her name was, who seems a bit on the more outgoing side." He sighed and rolled his eyes. "But her mother is always shutting her down."

America was amazed that England wasn't sticking up for the upper-class. He always seemed so... stuffy, what with all his china tea-sets and antique furniture. "You always seemed to be that way... Sort of posh." Arthur scoffed and turned to face Alfred. "There's a difference between being posh and stuck-up. Yes, I might like fine china, or wear stuffy looking clothes, but I'd trade it all to be back out at sea again. My pirate days are over, as are my conquering days. I'll most likely be shrunk back to just me on my island, along with my annoying brothers. I don't like all these nobles acting so high and mighty, bragging about their company's success any more than you do. They don't understand what it is to work for anything..."

Alfred stared at England, a bit surprised. He never expected him to open up like this. "I'm guessing you don't like this ship, then?" He asked curriously. He personally felt way out of place on this thing, but he figured England would feel right at home. "Not in the least. I'm afraid I won't be in a very good mood for quite some time."

Alfred went back to his room and changed into his normal clothes. Now he felt like he could fit in with the lower-class. He made his way down the hall when a young woman stopped him in the hall. "What are you doing here? You're not from 3rd class." She said with a bit of confusion, not disgust. America rolled his eyes and tried to push past her. "Of course not miss, I was just on my way back to where I belong. So, if you'll excuse me..." He was stopped by her again. "Wait! You're American aren't you?" She asked in her British accent. He sighed and nodded. "Yes, very much so. Why?" He asked a bit annoyed. He really didn't want to have to deal with this girl right now. "Do you know anyone by the name of Jack Dawson?" She asked quickly, hope lacing her voice. America couldn't believe it. She thought just because he was American that he knew this other American... "Can't say that I do, sorry darlin'." She looked rather sad. "Oh... he's in the 2nd class and I just wanted to give him something..."

Now he felt bad. He sighed and looked down at her sympathetically. "What is it? I'm sure I can find him. I am the hero after all!" He said, gaining some of his normal attitude back. She smiled, handing him a small slip of paper. "Give him this message. It's for my thanks." She said, and then walked off. "Thank you! I hope you don't get hastled on your way back to 2nd class housing!" She called behind her. Alfred waved her off and glanced down at the note. "I wonder who that was." He said to himself.

When he got down the second class deck, he heard a very Italian accent near by. What would Italy be doing down on 2nd class? He thought to himself. Then he saw who owned that particular voice. He was talking with a blonde haired guy excitedly about something. America walked up to them and introduced himself. "Hey! I'm Alfred F. Jones, and I was wondering if you could help me with something." The blonde one stopped and stared at him, while the obviously very much Italian man smiled kindly. "What do you-" He was interupted by his companion. "Whoa, man. You're not like... THE Alfred F. Jones, are you?" He asked suspiciously. Alfred mentally cursed at himself. He didn't know this guy would recognize him. He leaned closer to him and hushed his voice. "Yes, but please keep it down, and don't tell anyone else. I'd rather not be shot by some spycho British guy."

The blonde guy smirked and shook his hand. "Sure, whatever. I'm Jack Dawson, and this is my friend, Fabrizio." Alfred couldn't believe his luck. "Oh! I have a note for you from some lady. She told me to give it to you." He said handing it over. Jack smiled and took the note, then slipped in into his pocket for later. "Thanks. So, what brings you down to 2nd class?" He asked, leaning against the railing of the ship. Alfred shoved his hands in his pockets. "It's way too... fancy in 3rd class for someone like me to be hanging around. I thought it'd be nice to be amoungst the regular people. They're more... accepting." Jack nodded and ran a hand through his hair. "And, we have way better parties. You should come to one, it'd be great!" He said, nudging America light heartedly. Alfred shrugged. "Maybe... Sure, I could probably make it, assuming I can get away."

They talked a bit longer about simple things before Alfred decided he'd better get going. He still needed to stop by some place on his way back, and he didn't want to be too late. He made his way back up to 3rd class and found his brother's room. He came in without knocking to find Canada talking with France, and Japan. He turned back to America and waved. "Oh, America, eh. What're you doing here so late?" He asked, pushing his glasses further up onto his nose. Alfred walked over and sat next to his brother. "I was just wondering... what do you think would make Arthur happy? He seems really down in the dumps recently."

France sighed and smiled, crossing his arms. "We were just talking about the same thing. He brought up getting along during this trip, but he's probably just going to keep himself cooped up in his room, or something. We thought maybe you could cheer him up, since you're closest to him." Francis said, gesturing toward Alfred, a knowing smile played across his lips. Alfred shook his head. "No way, you're closer to him than me, Francis. Why don't you do something about it?" He asked with a huff. Francis flipped his long blonde hair. "There's knowing someone longer, and then there's being close to someone longer. Angleterre and I have never exactly seen eye to eye, mon petite Amerique."

They all began to discuss ways for them to get England out of his room when suddenly, America got an awsome idea. "That's it! He's really annoyed and bored by this fancy ship, so why no show him where all the power comes from to even get this thing moving? The engine room!" He suggested excitedly, looking around at everyone to see their reactions. Kiku nods and hold up a fingure in thought. "That could work. Igirisu-san does seem rather put off due to the lack of real use of this vessel. It might help him realize it's not just a floating palace." Matthew nods in agreement. "It could work." Francis nudges America with his foot. "And since you're the hero, of course, you'll be the one to show him to the engine room."


End file.
